Glyaxia Command
=Details= http://www.glyaxia.com/]]Glyaxia Command is a government operation from top to bottom. If there is a poor decision to be made, Glyaxia Command will make it with someone else having to deal with the results. Launched from their various Glyaxia Block Base command centers and spaceships, Glyaxia Command has had an amazing and devastating affect on the Glyos System. Callgrim and The Order in particular are not fans of Glyaxia Command.http://onelldesign.com/arcade/glyaxia-altervoth.html =Story= Discovery "Glyaxia Command discovers something strange on Planet Ilphim..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/discovery.html Calliden.jpg|Calliden Discovery.jpg|Discovery Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ Reflex "Stay in formation soldier, don't get distracted again..." the Glyanaut repeated to himself. "STAY IN FORMATION!" called out Cane's scarred Commander leaping overhead at the Glyoids. "Commander! Pull back!" Cane pleaded, but it was too late. The momentary distraction as the Commander answered left him overwhelmed by the Glyoids. "Cane, finish the mission..." he commanded as a Core Virus was detected. The Axis Armor override began to engage... ... Earlier that day, the Commander called for attention. Two fresh Sarvos recruits had arrived for Glyaxia Command's Operations, Tactics and Reflex program -- also known as Sector X. "All OTR trainees must exhibit proficiency in Rig Symbiotic Intergration and show combat readiness under any circumstance." he repeated as if he had given the introduction before -- he had. "Welcome to Sector X, Glyanauts!" Glyoids were approaching. "Get to your Rigs!" the Commander ordered. "Remember your training and be ready... Not everything is as it appears." Back in the present, the synthesis of the virus with him was complete. The scarred Pheyden commander's Rig had been heavily modified by the Rig Trick sequence and began to open fire on his own men. A Glyanaut called to fall back, but Cane wouldn't hear of it. "No! Engage countermeasures! Stand your ground!" ordered Cane. He was in charge now and he was going to take down their former Commander. Sneaking up in stealth mode for a full frontal assault, the Commander's Rig took heavy damage from all guns. As the pieces tore away, Cane acknowledged the loss of their Commander to the horrific virus. "YOU. ARE. TOO. SLOW. CANE." an angry voice screamed from the shredded remains. The Commander -- or what was left of him -- was still alive... and that wasn't a good thing. "NEVER HESITATE" "Commander?" Cane replied, curiously at the wreckage. Commander charging at Cane]]"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE SHOT CANE" the former Commander exclaimed. His body had changed into a full Delpheyden - massive and unruly on the battlefield. "HERE ENDS YOUR TRAINING" as he smashed the tiny Rig in one hit with his huge fists. "Boom. You're dead Cane." Standing over Cane, the scarred Commander looked as normal as ever. The Training Simulator peeled away the wreckage to reveal the holodeck surface underneath. "You did alright this time, but remember this is just a simulation. Out there, you won't get a second chance." the Commander called out as he walked out the door. "Yes, Commander." is all the Glyanaut could reply. "Cane, there is another matter I want to discuss with you..." the Commander added. What's that, Commander?" he dutifully replied. "Project Black Skull." the scarred Pheyden Commander answered as he revealed a new Glyan advanced flexion suit.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/reflex/ Revolution Resumed "This version of the Glyan has a slightly different construction than the upcoming releases of the figure, as we have made a few changes to the steel tool (inner chest pin positions have been modified). This will be the only time this variation will ever be made available. Classic first run tweaks, once again due to my obsessive behavior!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/06/revolution-resumed.html CombatTeamBlackSkull-DARK-ALT.png Ready to Deploy: Task Force Volkriun "Since the Gendrone Revolution could not be suppressed through standard operations, Glyaxia Command made the risky decision to create an all new type of soldier, the Neo Sincroid, to aid in the conflict. Assigned at only one per battalion, each Neo Sincroid stands ready to defend the Glyan population at any cost..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/07/task-force-volkriun-ready-to-deploy.html Alternate Reality "After suffering intense damage in pursuit of a rogue Traveler, Pheyden found himself drifting near the Edge of Space. Unable to generate enough energy to warp to safety, he started to fade into the dreaded Edge. Suddenly, from within this nebulous zone, a strange alien, Xodiac, appeared. He offered to save Pheyden in exchange for the Secrets of Glyaxian Technology. Left with no other choice for survival, Pheyden agreed to Xodiac's cosmic deal. Now, many cycles later in a time of widespread conflict, Xodiac returns to the Glyos System, summoned by his bond to Pheyden and his old alliance with Glyaxia Command...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/08/alternate-reality.html Variable Suit "With the ability to easily manipulate everything around them and rapidly test new designs, the Stealth Dimension Division (SDD) are responsible for many technological advances and innovative applications of existing hardware. The SDD come up with ideas, soft test them as "Phase Phantoms" and then send their plans to the Experimental Mechanics Division (EMD), who really push the designs and bring them into the "real" world."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/06/variable-suit.html X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-4.png|SDD Variable Suit Test Type in Action X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-6.png|Cockpit hose X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-3.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Test Type X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-2.png|Cockpit open X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-5.png|Cockpit open (Close) Developed for Dark Missions "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html Neutralized "Acting on information supplied by an Armorvor spy, the Syclodoc Neutralizer stages a surprise attack on an Aurustell Elite Warship, nearly wiping out its entire crew to gain information regarding the secret meeting place of the elusive Council of Travelers."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/neutralized.html Sycodoc-vs-Armorvors.jpg The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Hidden away among the massive chunks of asteroids lies the secret location of The Council Of Travelers. Awaiting outside as a protective guard, Argen and his Gendrone Legion stand ready to push back any Glyaxia Command interference. "How long will they be in there?" Argen's bored Gobon Cerberus companion asked as they stared at the black vortex of the entrance. "Time is different for Travelers," Argen responded, "they could be a while in those shadows..." Feeling a moment of caution, Argen decided to check in with the other scouts in the field. "Legion, report." Lazily kicking back, a Legion Glyan and his Deep Space partner reported in first. "Still quiet here, just..." VRIIIIIII... The faint glow of a warp signature formed behind them. A single eye purposely staring at them intently. "Huh?" was all they could manage before their advanced flexion suits tore away followed by their skin... ... this way comes...]] Meanwhile, inside the Council Chamber discussions were not going well. The Delphi, Exellis, Volkria, the Record of the Delphi, and the Armorvor threat from the Zorennor Rift flashed by in detailed images upon the floating screens. The Neo Legion Pheyden spoke first, "Based on these new developments..." he paused as the others focused away from the screens. "It is undeniable that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from all of us." "Yes." acknowledged the Urballim Pheyden. "Agreed." the Mordireus Sarvos added. Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. in action]]Naspoth didn't wait for a second move. "COUNCIL GUARD, ATTACK THIS ABOMINATION!" he declared. Warping into the room were two loyal Phase Defenders well armed for anyone brave enough or simply stupid enough to attack the Council on their own grounds. "Concentrate your fire!" bellowed Naspoth. "Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let it..." It was too late. The fire power wasn't enough to slow down the abomination Armodoc known as a Syclodoc from firing its mighty eye blast. VREEEEEEEEE! The loyal Phase Defenders were shredded to pieces. Laying among the ruins of his former Defenders, Naspoth began to laugh. "Uhh... Heh. Heh." he sputtered out. "It's not that easy." Pieces of Naspoth's Sarvos helmet fell away revealing his true identity: Phanost. VOOM! One single shot from Phanost's hand knocked the Syclodoc back into the wall with ease. "Phanost?" questioned the Mordireus Sarvos. "THE DRIFTER IS ALIVE?!" exclaimed the Urballim Pheyden. Not even Neo Legion Pheyden or his partner Ullexono appeared to know the truth. "Yes..." Phanost answered, "and that's more than I can say for you and your "Council", if you don't leave right now." Argen started to warp into the room mid-explanation. "Glyaxia Command sent that thing to destroy every last one of us." Phanost finished. Argen tried to explain as soon as he fully formed before them, "Travelers, we tried to..." He paused. Someone new was here. "Who... Who are you?" Argen demanded. "So this is when we finally meet again..." Phanost thought quietly. "My name is Phanost. Hades never told you about me?" It was almost tactful, for Phanost at least. Argen glared harder, "How do you know Hades?" /Argen fusion]]Phanost shook his head. "I'll explain everything if we survive. For now, do your duty and secure the Council's escape. We have to stand together." The Council began to warp out of the chamber. Neo Legion Pheyden looked at Argen, "Argen, I'll find you." The room crackled and exploded again. Those who were still in the room didn't walk away unscathed. The floating upper torso and Rig Killer arm remains of Argen floated near Phanost who was now missing an arm himself. "--I don't have much power left.." The regret in Argen's voice was noticeable. Phanost grabbed the pieces of the Buildman and merged them with his own form, "..Then we'll just have to improvise!" Strapped on Phanost's back, Argen could only watch as his arm became a more powerful part of Phanost's body. The pair carefully aimed at where the blast originated from. They knew who they were looking for. VVMMMMMMMMMM The familiar hum of the warp signature again as a Syclodoc appeared barreling directly at them. Phanost charged the Rig Killer arm. KOOOM! The blast streaked out and into a floating asteroid outside. VVVNN Only the Rig Killer arm could be heard for a split second. "I hope there's another shot left if you." Phanost confidently stated. "We're going to need it." Debris floated around them as the area filled with a pink cloud. A silhouette of the Syclodoc formed behind the unlucky pair with an angry look in its eye. "Phanost... about that shot..." started to apologize Argen. The Syclodoc hit them hard with its absorbing ray. "Ugh..." was the only collective noise to follow. "IT'S ABSORBING US!!!" panicked Argen. "NO!" shouted Phanost. He pulled Argen's head off of his back and tossed the Buildman away as Phanost was absorbed into the Syclodoc. Argen he could only watch in despair. "Neutralization complete." bellowed the Syclodoc. For a brief moment it was over. The Syclodoc body began to shimmer and shake. Cracks formed around the single determined eye of the beast. "GLAAARGHHHH!!!!!" it cried out. A pinkish form emerged as the Syclodoc was crushed away. "You. Will. NOT. TAKE. ME. EVER. Again." Phanost stood in the vastness of space, hand still clutched into a fist as he gazed off into the distance. Phanost reached for his new Buildman friend floating nearby. "Ah, Argen." he started, "Looks like I owe you some answers." Argen's head and partial spine fused onto the Drifter's back once more. "Well, I can start by saying you were definitely meant for more than this." Space opened up around them more. The two half shells of the Council Chamber hidden within the massive asteroid drifted apart. "...But I have the feeling you've heard that one before." Pieces of former Legion members floated around the asteroid battlefield like scrap metal. "So, unlike your old friend Hades, I'm actually going to help you reach your destiny... Phanost and his Argen backpack began to fade away as the warping started. "...and you're going to help me reach mine."http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/ Operation: Sonesidar & Arclurran watch the Sonesidar Excavation Division dig]]Planet Sonesidar, approaching Frontier Base Alpha quickly for another pass are a pair of Rig Runners on patrol of the surface. The harden mud-like layered surface of Sonesidar gives way as they approach the monster's mouth of a base landing ramp built into a cliff side. Deep underground we find the caverns of Sonesidar being torn apart by excavation Glyans. "Progress has been steady," notes Commander Arclurran. "Yet still too slow, we're running out of time." replies Commander Lorsailus. The Pheyden was correct, the attack on The Council Of Travelers was just the beginning of Glyaxia Command's actions. The rock gives way as a Deep Space Glyan fires into the ground. A deep green glow comes from below. Sarvos Arclurran slides down to the growing hole and commands the Glyans to move aside. He can sense a powerful presence here. Standing on a Neo Phase green surface, the Sarvos leans down and touches it for the first time. "The Council was right... Your sacrifice has truly been great." he states to the Neo Phase Pheyden staring back at him froze in a green shine of time. They finally found him. green surface]] A Neo Sincroid alerts Lorsailus as he stands deep in thought. Something is approaching and fast. It's only too late for the Pheyden to react as the cave explodes around them. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicates to the Sarvos further below. "Can you hold the defenses?" the Sarvos replies. A massive purple Syclodoc charges into the caven above the green surface. "Not for long, we're taking heavy damage." Lorsailus notes as he engages the Glyaxian intruder. "WHERE IS THE TRAVELER?!!" the Syclodoc rumbles as Glyans troopers and Commander Lorsailus get tossed around the room. "Let no one pass" orders Commander Arclurran as he warps from the guarded room below into the larger cavern of the Syclodoc rumble. "You... Will... Go... Down!!!" the Sarvos shouts as his fist nails the Syclodoc into a downward tumble. knocks through Lorsailus and the Glyans]] Meanwhile elsewhere in the base, a lone Glyan stands watch back in the tunnel to the Neo Phase pool frozen in time. Invisible, the Glyan doesn't see the danger until it's too late. An Armorvor mimic reveals himself as the Glyan's helmet is crushed. "Fragile creatures..." the beastly Armorvor notes.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/sonesidar Enigma Source & Noboto: Space Trappers]]Crethicay Triangle, the Grave Freighter Drifts. The tiny Noboto and his larger, rounder partner Gobon stood outside their target freighter as a half dozen other derelict ships floated by. "Another job that brings us into darkness. Can't one of these critters live in a place with some lights?" Noboto sarcastically commented as they entered the ship. "Time to brighten things up my friend..." "Will do..." came the cheerful reply from his space trapping partner. Gobon's head began to glow brighter and brighter until the dilapidated room was illuminated. "That trick never gets old" Noboto remarked. His wrist scanner started to pick up something. "I'm gettin' a blip." Peeking around the corner, a one-eyed pink blob had appeared. "You see that?!" the Gobon blurted as he pointed in the direction of the blob. "It looks tiny, this should be easy." Noboto answered busily as he pulled a capture net out. Outside, the ships drifted in eerie silence. VNNNNN... The humming of a warp channel was unmistakable. Silhouettes of two Travelers appeared in the warp light. "Sullonev, mobilize the Gatekeepers. Eradicate the intruders." the first dark shape ordered. "Yes, Commander Viyer." replied the second mysterious guest. Meanwhile, Noboto and Gobon looked over their fresh catch of the day. "Look at this, it's like it wanted to be caught." the smaller partner observed. From behind something watched them in the darkness. BLUM! With a panic, the observing creature scurried away. "Umm, I don't like the sound of that." worried Noboto. CRA-KOOM! "Yeah, that's not good." ]]The wall exploded behind them knocking both far back from their still captured prey. The explosion was so hard it rocked the ship. The space trapping pair were knocked through the opposing wall and crashed onto a nearby asteroid rock. "Somebody is going to get it." Noboto said angrily. Hovering over them, the Deep Space Glyans of the Neo Gatekeepers stood ready. "They look tiny, this should be easy..." the lead trooper remarked. "Hey! That's my line!" Noboto scoffed back. Gobon switched his head around to fight mode while Noboto punched through the first wave of Glyan troopers. The Gatekeepers had been taken by surprise by the unusual pair and started to fall back on their training to regroup. "Initiate formation 72!" the lead soldier ordered. Surrounding the space trappers, all Deep Space Glyans opened fire at once stunning the pair. Mode, ENGAGE!!"]]Noboto was pissed. "Alright, that's it! Mordireus Mode, ENGAGE!!" Gobon and Noboto each raised a fist into the air and then slammed them together. Pink energy enveloped them until they were powerful translucent pink forms of their former selves. The Neo Gatekeepers were quickly knocked around and dealt with. Observing from a safe distance, Viyer and Sullonev quietly watched the battle unfold. "Curious..." Viyer noted, "the small one does not behave like a Gendrone." Sullonev took the hint, "Analyzing unknown entity..." It would only take a second. "Analysis complete." Sullonev's wrist screen began to display the results. "Commander Viyer, this entity, it's..." he paused as he saw the final results of the target. A Proto Sincroid was before them. "Sullonev, bring it here." Viyer ordered. "Yes, Commander." answered Sullonev as he warped away and into the fray of the losing battle. Noboto watched space fold before him as someone new warped in. "A Traveler!!! Now we may have a problem. You know what to do!" Noboto fell back to Gobon's position and let the Gobon easily picked up the smaller Noboto. With a swift thrust he hurled Noboto like a cannonball towards Sullonev. The Traveler showed no signs of stepping aside from the burning pink ball of anger, so Noboto opened fire from his laser eyes. This caught Sullonev off-guard and knocked him backwards a bit. However, it wasn't enough as the two began a dance across the star field behind them. Every move was matched. Every blow was countered and returned. "Come on!" the little trapper exclaimed angrily. Still observing from afar, Commander Viyer was taking mental notes. "Impressive. This Proto Sincroid moves and fights like a Traveler, yet possesses a unique energy signature in its powered form. This display of power will not go unnoticed by Glyaxia Command for very long..." Space around the continuing fight started to shimmer. The faint logo of Glyaxia Command was forming from the warp signature. "...not very long at all." ]]The Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite had arrived. "Cease all combat and surrender immediately, by order of Glyaxia Command!" Six well-armed Deep Space Glyans from Glyaxia Command's special division had arrived to see what the ongoing commotion was. "Glyaxia?" the Noboto observed, "All the way out here?" ]]"Unlock Rift Channel. All units prepare for breach." commanded the lead Glyaxia trooper. Noboto looked worried and rightfully so as a massive warp breach formed in front of all of them. Soaring out from the tear in space, something new... something dangerous... something dark... The green Traveler raised his hand and stunned Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev all in one easy swipe. Stunned, the Noboto began to take notice of how much trouble they were in, "That's no ordinary Traveler..." Looking to Gobon, the Noboto paired up for the next crucial move if they were to survive. "Shield lock!" The Dark Traveler barreled towards the trappers as their pink forms glowed outwards forming a barrier shield. Sullonev was on his own as he was easily knocked out of the way of the charging Glyaxia Command experiment as the green Traveler aimed toward the locked pair. "Whatever you are, it will take more than that." the Noboto challenged. "I... AM... THE DARK TRAVELER!" the green Traveler answered with a charged fist. The space trappers were knocked back harder than ever. Still observing from his safe position, Viyer was stunned at the abilities of the newest player in the game. "Sullonev, try to restrain it." he ordered. Dutifully, Sullonev warped in from behind the Dark Traveler and attempted to grab it. "A Dark Traveler, huh?" A terrible mistake as the Dark Traveler knocked back the Commander with a mighty blow from his fist without even turning around. "Yes." was the last thing Sullonev heard. Noboto was worried, "We need to leave NOW!" The Dark Traveler turned back toward the pair to finish them off when a new warp signature appeared between them. Viyer had finally joined the battle. "Halt, Traveler!" he ordered while blasting the green menace. "Why are you helping us?" the Noboto curiously asked. "Consider my assistance merely a delay of the inevitable." Viyer replied. "We will meet again." Noboto took the hint and started to abandon the Drifts with Gobon. attack!]]"This new specimen is now my primary interest." Viyer commented as the space trappers floated away. Pink energy glowed and surrounded Commander Viyer. A Syclodoc was forming around the Neo Gatekeeper. "The Dark Traveler's power will be mine!" Viyer exclaimed as the transformation finished. As the newly formed Syclodoc began blasting away at the Dark Traveler, Noboto observed what a lucky break they had. Yet, something lurked nearby. From around an asteroid, Commander Sullonev reappeared. "Not so lucky, runt." The loyal Traveler reached out and tore off a piece of the Noboto's shoulder. The rip was painful. "No!" Gobon shouted as he gripped Noboto close and blasted Sullonev away. Craddled in his arms, the Gobon whooshed them away to safety. and the Lost Sincroid Army]]Finding a safe collection of asteroids far from the battle now, Gobon laid his partner down gently. "Easy, I've got you." the Gobon soothed as he healed Noboto's torn shoulder. "Of all your tricks..." the Noboto said appreciatively, "this is the best one." Resting in a peaceful part of the galaxy without worry again, the Noboto couldn't help but review the events of their day. "That didn't go as well as I'd hoped." The Gobon just "Hmmm..." in agreement. A faint blue bathed over the pair and space began to open. "Now what?" Noboto sighed. "Greeting Noboto, it's been a long time..." Before them was someone Noboto hadn't seen in a very long time. "Exellis!!??" the short trapper exclaimed. Before the pair floated Elder Exellis and the Lost Sincroid Army. ... !"]]Later, inside the hidden laboratory of Commander Viyer we find the Commander deep in thought. Motionless, Sullonev's stasis tank was quietly bubbling as the injured Traveler started the long process of healing. "Well, Sollonev, Glyaxia's new Dark Traveler proved quite resilient, escaping even my Syclodoc attack." Viyer noted. Moving around the lab, Viyer approached a different stasis tank further back. "But thanks to you, we weren't left empty handed..." A new, smaller body stared back at the Commander as it continued to quickly grow. "Isn't that right... my Protoclone!".http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/enigma Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Glyaxia-Command-Base-FULL-WEB.png Glyaxia-Command-Base.png Glyaxia-Command-Base-Work-Crew.png Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Dark-Traveler-Glyaxia-CLOSE-WEB.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-05.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-06.png Glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-07.png Glylanders "This new assortment presents the 481 Universe's main character in some colors that are kind of familiar around here, but also includes a cool new accessory pack addition that matches very closely to the old Rothan Light Green PMS 375C (for those of you who have been around for a bit and remember the old days). I particularly like the new accessory mold in this vibrant hue, and everything looks excellent across the boards."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glylanders.html Glylander-WEB-ALT.png Glylander-2-WEB-ALT.png Kabuto Cloning "Marty and I discussed a story arc that involved Glyaxia Command snatching some Kabuto Mushi specimens, with the intention of cloning them aboard Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/kabuto-mushi-mk-ii-wave-three.html Kabuto-Cloning.png Kabuto-Cloning-2.png Kabuto-Cloning-3-WEB.png Kabuto-Cloning-4.png Galaxia Command abducts ZEM "ZEM has been abducted!" Glyaxia Command takes the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Sensing trouble, Maxx Zero goes undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, Maxx stumbles upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the Robo Force and intends to create a mechanical army! To rescue ZEM, Maxx engages in combat with three Elite Glyaxia Clones of Sentinel. Unexpectedly, dynagenesis occurs, transforming the doppelgangers into a brand new ally - Vanguard the Warrior! Possessing three times the strength and power of a Protector Class Robot and wielding a super-charged forcefield blaster, Vanguard the Warrior turns the tables on Glyaxia Command!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/vanguards-tale.html Guns_blazing.jpg|MAXX Zero Glyaxia Disguise Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Vanguard-WEB.png|Vanguard Vanguard-CLOSE-WEB.png Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. ]]Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html The Creation of Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Warrior Cinar]]Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. ]]Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html Point Cerrek "Glyans assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol undergo extensive training aboard the militarized space station known as Point Cerrek, located just above Planet Esedeth's atmosphere. Within Point Cerrek, select Glyans learn how to operate the newly developed Glyarmor and Variable Reflex Drivers in controlled environments, all under direct Traveler supervision. These soldiers also take part in a specialized OTR virtual program in conjunction with intense mental and physical conditioning. The Esedeth Mobile Patrol stands as the first division to incorporate both VRD tech and non-Traveler Glyarmor use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/point-cerrek.html Outpost Odesskar and the Deep Space Glyans]]"With bold yet tempered authority, Commander Nillin sternly oversees the rigorous operation of Outpost Odesskar. Assigned to monitor and secure all activity within the dimension bending Vector Triangle, the majority of Outpost Odesskar's personnel are selected specifically for their rare ability to function normally within the Vector Triangle itself. Those not possessing this special immunity inevitably begin experiencing strange hallucinations when they enter the Vector, haunted by the overwhelming feeling that they are slowly being pulled into an alternate reality beyond all comprehension. This so-called "Vector Effect" seems to have no noticeable influence over either Travelers or Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/outpost-odesskar.html Neo Tracker Unit ]]"Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html Skaterriun Skull Commandos "Emerging from some of the most dangerous and unpredictable trainees ever placed in Glyaxia Command's OTR Programs, the Skaterriun Skull Commandos are a rare breed with a singular purpose. After the success of Project Black Skull, Glyaxia Command placed a razor sharp focus on identifying more "advanced" recruits within their various OTR Programs through something called the Marivok Directive. Under the umbrella of this Directive, "scientists" ran strange mental and physical tests to push prospective assets beyond what most could ever withstand. Many soldiers were either driven mad, locked away or simply terminated. However, some subjects managed to escape into the darkness of space, carrying with them secret information that Glyaxia Command would do anything to suppress. Enter the Skaterriun Skull Commandos. Tasked with eliminating severe threats to Glyaxia Command's control of Glyos from within, the soldiers selected for this duty have all passed the most extreme Marivok Directive tests, conquering the difficult OTR Programs with their extraordinary natural abilities and an inborn willingness to break any rule to survive."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/04/skaterriun-skull-commandos.html =Hierarchy= Glyaxia Command Leadership Archive-sarvos-G2A.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Akurriax Archive-sarvos-G2B.jpg|Glyaxia Commander Zerennic Archive-pheyden-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-sarvos-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos Glyaxia Command Members archive-syclodoc-neutralizer.jpg|Syclodoc Neutralizer archive-syclowave.jpg|Syclowave archive-syclodoc-reydurran.jpg|Syclodoc Reydurran Infiltrator archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender archive-syclodoc-G2.jpg|Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel Archive-glyan-G2A.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Standard Archive-glyan-G2B.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Reverse Archive-osm-xodiac1.jpg|Glyaxian Xodiac Axis-Armored-Glyans-Crayhunters.png|Axis Armored Glyan Crayhunters Glyaxia Command Experiments Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Archive-darktrav-G2A.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Standard Archive-darktrav-G2B.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Reverse Archive-noboto-G2A.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Standard Archive-noboto-G2B.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Reverse Archive-crayboth-gryganull.jpg|Crayboth Gryganull Archive-crayboth-grellanym.jpg|Crayboth Grellanym Archive-crayboth-G2A.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Yellow Archive-crayboth-G2B.jpg|Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Blue Combat Team Black Skull Members archive-glyan-blackskull1.jpg|Glyan Combat Team Black Skull glyan-armored-anime1.gif|Axis Armored Glyan - Combat Team Black Skull Crayhunters Command Archive-pheyden-crayhunter1.png|Crayhunter Commander Kullkizer Archive-pheyden-crayhunter2.png|Crayhunter Commander Vullestren Crayhunters Members Archive-glyan-crayhunter1.png|Glyan Crayhunter Standard Archive-glyan-crayhunter2.png|Glyan Crayhunter Reverse Archive-crayboth-hunter.png|Crayboth Hunter Clone Ecroyex Initiative Command Archive-sarvos-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Commander Cynorico Archive-darktrav-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan Dark-Traveler-Axis-Armored-CLOSE-ALT.png|Ecroyex Dark Traveler Strellevan (Axis Armored) Ecroyex Initiative Members archive-glyan-ecroyex1.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Standard archive-glyan-ecroyex2.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Reverse archive-DSG-ecroyex1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard archive-DSG-ecroyex2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Archive-syclodoc-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Guardian Syclodoc Ecroyex-Secret-Traveler.png|Ecroyex Secret Travelerhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/thank-you.html Glyan-Ecroyex-Scrapper.png|Ecroyex Scrapper Glyan-Ecroyex-Gendrone-Hunters-Duo.png|Ecroyex Glyan Gendrone Hunters Maxx-X.png|Acromaxx Esedeth Mobile Patrol Command Archive-glyarmor-EMP.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Commander Awken Archive-buildman-EMP.png|Buildman Warrior Cinar Esedeth Mobile Patrol Members Archive-defender-EMP.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Archive-zereon-EMP.png|Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol Archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Mk. II Archive-noboto-reniden.png|Noboto Exile Reniden Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Command Archive-glyarmor-EMP-E.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commander Arker Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Members Archive-defender-EMP-E.png|Gendrone Force Defender Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Archive-zereon-EMP2.png|Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Archive-glyan-EMP-E.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando Gatekeepers Command Archive-gatekeeper-viyer.jpg|Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Archive-gatekeeper-vanin.jpg|Gatekeeper Vanin Gatekeepers Members Archive-gatekeeper-vollus.jpg|Gatekeeper Vollus Archive-gatekeeper-venic.jpg|Gatekeeper Venic Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Members Archive-glyan-ivorinium.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Archive-DSG-ivorinium.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Metran Security Command Archive-sarvos-MSC.png|Commander Rasenyker Metran Security Command Members Archive-glyan-MSC.png|Glyan Metran Security Command Neo Gatekeepers Command Archive-sarvos-viyer2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Archive-pheyden-sullonev.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev Archive-glyarmor-viyer.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Glyarmor-Gatekeeper-Sullonev-USE.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Sullonev Neo Gatekeepers Members Archive-glyan-gatekeeper1.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Archive-glyan-gatekeeper2.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Archive-DSG-gatekeeper1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Archive-DSG-gatekeeper2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Archive-noboto-gatekeeper1.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Noboto Archive-noboto-gatekeeper2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Noboto Archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender Noboto-Advanced-Gatekeeper-WEB.png|Noboto Advanced Gatekeeper Neo Tracker Unit Command Archive-glyarmor-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyarmor Neo Tracker Archive-glyarmor-tracker2_1024x1024.jpg|Tracker Neo Tracker Unit Members Archive-glyan-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Tracker Commando Outpost Odesskar Command Archive-pheyden-nillin_1024x1024.jpg|Commander Nillin Outpost Odesskar Members Archive-DSG-odesskar_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Outpost Odesskar Glyan-Commando-Outpost-Odesskar-ALT-2_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg|Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar2_1024x1024.jpg|Outpost Odesskar Noboto Rig Crew Command Archive-sarvos-reyus.jpg|Commander Reyus Archive-pheyden-klace2.png|Rig Crew Commander Klace Gearius-Training-Days-Mentor-Walk-WEB.png|Master Operator Syvericor Archive-sarvos-rigcrew.png|Rig Crew Tracker Durleryn Rig Crew Members Archive-scar-gearius.jpg|Gearius Archive-pheyden-klace.jpg|Rig Operator Klace Pheyden Archive-sarvos-rigcorps.jpg|Rig Corps Sarvos Archive-pheyden-gearius2.png|Rig Crew Operator Gearius Mk. II Archive-glyan-rigcrew.png|Glyan Rig Crew Standard Archive-glyan-rigcrew2.png|Glyan Rig Crew Reverse Archive-therig-4up.jpg|The Rig Granthan Division Archive-rig-rigcrew.png|Heavy Armored Rig Rig Crew Search Corps Ankram Command Archive-sarvos-SCA.png|Commander Rykurra Search Corps Ankram Members Archive-glyan-SCA1.png|Glyan Search Corps Ankram Standard Archive-glyan-SCA2.png|Glyan Search Corps Ankram Reverse Archive-crayboth-SCA.png|Crayboth Ankram Searcher Sector X Command CommandPheyden-CLOSE.png|Commander Scar Pheyden Sector X Members Sarvos-OTR-Trainees.png|Sarvos OTR Trainees Glyanaut-Operator-Cane.png|Glyanaut Operator Cane GlyanautSuitTypes.png|Glyanaut Suit Types MoonBuggy.png|Moon Buggy TrainingUnitHeavySentinel.png|Training Unit Heavy Sentinel Sector-X-Modified-Rig.png|Modified Rig Trickhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/04/rig-trick.html version of The Rig Classified Division Skaterriun Skull Commandos Members Glyan-Skaterriun-Skull-Commando.png|Glyan Skaterriun Skull Commando Axis-Armored-Glyan-Skaterriun-Jump-Trooper.png|Axis Armored (Commando) Glyan Skaterriun Jump Trooper Skaterriun-Pathfinder-Unit_1024x1024.png|Skaterriun Pathfinder Task Force Volkriun Command Archive-sarvos-volkriun.jpeg|Task Force Volkriun Sarvos Task Force Volkriun Members Archive-neosincroid-volkriun.jpeg|Neo Sincroid Aleero Archive-glyan-volkriun.jpeg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-volkriun4.png|The Rig - Volkriun Division Volkriun Master Command Members Glyninja-VMC_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Master Command December-2016-SNEAK-OUTSIDE.png|Volkriun Master Command Axis Armored Commandos Volkriun Space Force Command Archive-sarvos-VSF.jpg|Volkriun Space Force Commander Morveken Archive-glyan-VSF1.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Captain Ruger Volkriun Space Force Members Archive-glyan-VSF1.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Archive-glyan-VSF2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Reverse Volkriun-Space-Force-GROUP.png|Deep Space Glyan Archive-rig-VSF.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Volkriun Space Force United Glyan Forces Classified Division Members Archive-classified.jpg|Classified Sarvos Archive-glyan-black.jpg|Glyan Classified Division Archive-classifiedpheyden.jpg|Classified Scar Pheyden Archive-pheyden-classified.jpg|Classified Pheyden Archive-sarvos-classified2.jpg|Classified Sarvos Mk. II Archive-gobon-classified.jpg|Classified Gobon Archive-pheyden-hades.jpg|Hades Archive-exellis-classified.jpg|Classified Exellis Pheyden-Classified-MK-II-Traveler-Klace.png|Classified Pheyden Mk. II Traveler Klace archive-pheyden-classified3.jpg|Classified Pheyden Mk. III Traveler Klace archive-govurom-classified.jpg|Classified Govurom Archive-therig-classified4up.jpg|The Rig Classified Division Esedeth Desert Assault Team Members Archive-glyan-desert.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Members Archive-glyan-hostile.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Experimental Mechanics Division Command Archive-pheyden-EMD.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Commander Rynevo Archive-glyan-cane.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane Experimental Mechanics Division Members Archive-glyan-EMD.jpg|Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician Archive-therig-EMD.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Experimental Mechanics Division Archive-runner-EMD.jpg|Rig Runner Experimental Mechanics Division Glyaxia Command Elite Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaY.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite GlyaxiaCommandNeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Glyaxia Outer Battalion Members Archive-glyan-glyaxiaB.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion GlyaxiaCommandNeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Relgost Marine Division Members Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division RelgostDivision-NeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids Relgost Wing Division Members Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division RelgostDivision-NeoSincroids.png|Neo Sincroids RigWingSneak.png|Heavy Armored Rig Relgost Wing Division Rig Crew White Skull Command Archive-exellis-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Exellis Rig Crew White Skull Members Archive-glyan-whiteskull2.jpg|Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Secticore Tracker Unit Members Archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Traedian-ALT.jpg|Neo Sincroids Spectre Division Members Buildman-spectre.jpg|Spectre Buildman Archive-govurom-spectre.jpg|Spectre Govurom archive-pheyden-gitd.jpg|Spectre Pheyden SpectreDivisionRig.jpg|The Rig Spectre Division Archive-glyan-gitd.jpg|Glyan Spectre Division archive-pheyden-gitd2.jpg|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II Stealth Division Members Buildman-stealth.jpg|Stealth Buildman Archive-gobon-stealth.jpg|Stealth Gobon Archive-pheyden-stealth.jpg|Stealth Pheyden Archive-sarvos-stealth.jpg|Stealth Sarvos Armodoc-stealth.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Archive-armodoc-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Mk. II archive-therig-stealth4up.jpg|The Rig Stealth Division Archive-glyan-clear.jpg|Glyan Stealth Division Strike Team White Skull Command Archive-sarvos-strike.jpg|Strike Team White Skull Sarvos StrikeTeamWhiteSkull-GANG.png|Axis Armored Scar Pheyden Strike Team White Skull Members Archive-glyan-whiteskull1.jpg|Glyan Strike Team White Skull Traedian Deep Hunter Division Members Archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Traedian-ALT.jpg|Neo Sincroids White Skull Wing Division Members BigRig-ALT.jpg|Big Rig White Skull Wing Division WhiteSkullRig-RedLeague.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig White Skull Wing Division WhiteSkullRig-BlueLeague.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig White Skull Wing Division Blue United Glyan Coalition Hades Force Command archive-pheyden-hades2.jpg|Hades Pheyden Mk. II Hades Force Hades Force Members archive-glyan-hades2.jpg|Glyan Hades Force archive-DSG-hades.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Hades Force archive-buildman-hades.jpg|Hades Force Buildman Jorvannic archive-buildman-hades2.jpg|Hades Force Axis Armored Buildman Jorvannic archive-phaseon-hades.jpg|Phaseon Hades Force archive-gobon-hades.jpg|Gobon Cerberus Hades Force Hades-Force-Cerberus-WEB-ALT-3.png|Hades Force Cerberus (Contained Build) archive-crayboth-hades.jpg|Hades Force Crayboth Armodoc-Vardiroth.png|Armodoc Vardiroth Hades Force Stealth Dimension Division Command Exellis-Smoke.png|Smoke Exellis Pheyden-Neo-Voss.png|Neo Voss Pheyden Nonillian-Pheyden-FULL.png|Nonillia Pheyden Voss-Smoke-Sarvos-WEB-ALT.png|Neo Voss and Smoke Sarvos Smoke-Hi-Phaseon-CLOSE-ALT.png|Smoke Hi-Phaseon Voss-Master-Phaseon-WEB-CLOSE.png|Neo Voss Hi-Phaseon Master Phaseon Stealth Dimension Division Members Glyan-Neo-Voss.png|Glyan Neo Voss Smoke-Glyan-BASE.png|Glyan Smoke Buildman-Neo-Voss.png|Buildman Neo Voss Archive-buildman-smoke.jpg|Buildman Smoke Archive-phaseon-voss.jpg|Phaseon Neo Voss Archive-phaseon-smoke.jpg|Phaseon Smoke Archive-crayboth-voss.jpg|Crayboth Neo Voss Archive-crayboth-smoke.jpg|Crayboth Smoke Nonillia-Crayboth-ALT.jpg|Nonillia Crayboth Archive-therig-SDD.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Stealth Dimension Division Archive-runner-SDD.jpg|Rig Runner Stealth Dimension Division Archive-armodoc-SDD.jpg|Armodoc Stealth Dimension Division Mk. III SDD-Crawler.png|Stealth Dimension Division (Wedge) Crawler SDD-Saucer-2.png|Stealth Dimension Division Saucer SDD-Saucer-Block-Drones-Deployed-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Block Drones SDD-Heavy-Combat-Armor-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Combat Armor Mk. I SDD-Heavy-Combat-Armor-Version-2-Head.png|Stealth Dimension Division Combat Armor Mk. II SDD-Variable-Suit-2.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. I SDD-Variable-Suit-3.jpg|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. II SDD-Variable-Suit-4-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Mk. III X-SDD-Variable-Suit-Test-Type-4.png|Stealth Dimension Division Variable Suit Test Type SDD-Heavy-Runner-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Heavy Runner SDD-Reversed-Heavy-Runner-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Reverse Heavy Runner X-SDD-Edge-Breaker-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Edge Breaker Task Force Volkriun UGC Command archive-exellis-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Exellis archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Task Force Volkriun UGC Members archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Mk. II archive-DSG-TFV.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun archive-buildman-TFV.jpg|Buildman Task Force Volkriun archive-phaseon-TFV.jpg|Phaseon Task Force Volkriun archive-gobon-TFV1.jpg|Gobon Task Force Volkriun Archive-crayboth-TFV.jpg|Crayboth Task Force Volkriun Archive-therig-TFV.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Task Force Volkriun Archive-runner-TFV.jpg|Rig Runner Task Force Volkriun Archive-armodoc-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Armodoc Volkriun Commando Command archive-sarvos-TFV.jpg|Volkriun Commando Commander Evireyor Volkriun Commando Members archive-glyan-TFV2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Commando archive-DSG-TFV2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando archive-buildman-TFV2.jpg|Buildman Volkriun Commando archive-phaseon-TFV2.jpg|Phaseon Volkriun Commando archive-gobon-TFV3.jpg|Gobon Volkriun Commando Zorennor Exploration Division archive-sarvos-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren archive-sarvos-sullkren2.png|Commander Sullkren Mk. II archive-glyan-ZED.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-glyanDS-ZED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division archive-buildman-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Buildman archive-gobon-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Gobon archive-armodoc-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Armodoc archive-crayboth-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith Archive-therig-ZED.jpg|Heavy Armored Rig Zorennor Exploration Division Archive-runner-ZED.jpg|Rig Runner Zorennor Exploration Division Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-exellis-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Commander Exellis archive-glyan-ZRU.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-glyanDS-ZRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-buildman-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Buildman archive-phaseon-ZRU.jpg|Phaseon Zorennor Recovery Unit archive-gobon-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Gobon archive-darktrav-sorvellius.png|Dark Traveler Sorvellius Zorennor Security Force archive-glyan-cane2.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane archive-glyanDS-cane.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan =References= Category:Faction Category:Fisher Price